Talk:Numbuh 1
numbuh 1 rules! Facts, not fiction! Don't get me wrong. I love 1/362, but putting anything relating to it on a page that's supposed to be full of facts is very annoying. I have yet to see any evidence of this in the show. Correct me if I'm wrong. Also, sorry in advance if I'm spoiling anyone's fun. ): Fairly 07:47, September 23, 2009 (UTC) It is hinted (in Operation G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D) that Numbuh 362 likes Numbuh 1, but (as far as I know) it is never hinted the other way around. So true it probably shouldn't be placed on Numbuh 1's page, instead on Numbuh 362's (I believe it actually is mentioned). I just wanted to make a mention of this.Pack Alpha of Europe 21:34, June 22, 2010 (UTC)Pack Alpha of Europe 2:34 p.m., June 22, 2010 Yeah, I know.--'NinjaSheik' 21:43, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Protected pages How come all five operatives pages, except Numbuh 3's is indefinitely protected. 22:29, March 22, 2011 (UTC) : It looks like the following pages were protected to admin level last year to stop a lot of bad edits that were happening at the time: :* "Operation: I.T." :* "Numbuh 2" :* "Numbuh 1" :* "Numbuh 4" :* "Sector Z" : The protection level should be dropped back down to at least the middle setting if not completely unlocked. That way, people can start editing it again. –RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:15, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks. 18:43, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Grammar Mistakes 1. "Nigel usually wears a red turtle-neck sweater, grey shorts, white socks, and brown shoes, which acts as rocket shoes from him when he clicks his heels together." I don't think that there should be a from him in there. 2. "However" has a comma after it. 3. This isn't grammar, but why does everybody say that Numbuh 1 has blue eyes? 4. Nigel is the second youngest next to numbuh 3 his 10th birthday was in operation J.E.W.E.L. ~~The Ultimate Numbuh 4 Fan! ~~ 14:21, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Nicknames There is just one more nickname we should add to the nicknames for Numbuh One. "Positive Nigie". Eizzil called him that at the end of Operation: P.O.O.L. Arthurengine 13:56, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Suggestions for Edits? Because this is a wiki, which is supposed to be open for public contribution, and this page was restricted to admins, I think we should be able to suggest edits or additions to the Numbuh 1 page. For example: >In the end credits of Operation: S.A.T.U.R.N., it is revealed that Numbuh 1 sleeps with a blue Rainbow Monkey, although he hides it under his pillow out of embarassment. Since the page is protected Gee, thanks a whole freaking lot, 1/362 shippers! You got the page blocked so early, that information about the G:KND can't be added by anyone other than an admin! On top of that, I can't add the image I wanted to add, or put the gallery on a seperate page, so I'll put it here, instead! I hope you're happy with yourselves... you went and ruined it for the rest of us operatives. PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:01, April 23, 2015 (UTC) And that's the very reason I find 1/362 shipping overrated. Arthurengine 10:40, July 14, 2015 (UTC)